1. Field of the Disclosure
The application is directed to a connector assembly and more particularly, to a connector assembly applied to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as notebooks (NB), tablet computers, and smart phones, have been widely used in our daily life along with the development of technologies. Types and functions of the electronic devices are increasingly diversified, and the electronic devices are more popular due to convenience and practicality thereof and can be used for different purposes.
In addition to the functions of electronic products themselves, a connector is commonly installed in an electronic device, such that an electronic card (E-card) (e.g., a subscriber identity module (SIM) card or a memory card) can be inserted into the electronic device for expanding functions, or the electronic device can be connected to other external devices, such as a universal serial bus (USB) connector. Taking an E-card connector as an example, such type of connector is commonly fixed to a printed circuit board (PCB) in a casing so as to be electrically connected with the PCB. Due to the current electronic devices trending toward being light and thin, a glass cover, a touch panel, a display and any other component are commonly adhered to the PCB, such that the internal components of an electronic device can be disposed closely. However, when the connector is damaged, during the repair process, most of the components (e.g., the display) have to be detached before disassembling the connector, such that the internal portion of the electronic device can be exposed. The aforementioned detachment way is more complicated and leads the increase of the repair cost of the electronic device.